A new host
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: when Haruhi's child hood friend comes to visit her at the host club. what does Kaoru do when he finds out the this girl is the leadsinger of his favorit band. and his biggest crush? KaoruxOC HikaruxOC KyoyaxOC MorixOC HunnyxOC and TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

A new host

_Tiger: I do not own Ouran high school host club. _

"so a friend of your's is coming to visit?" two identical boys said in unison as they slung an arm around a boyish looking girl's shoulders. "Yes, you could even say were sisters." said the girl walking away from the twins. Club was about to start and her friend was no were to be found. Soon thought the doors opened to revel a girl in ripped jeans and a black top that said 'MUSIC' on it with black flats. She had waist length brown and stunning brown eyes. In her arms were music sheets on on her shoulder was a guitar case. "hello may we help you?" a tall blond haired boy asked taking one of the girls hands and kissing it lightly.

She didn't blush. "Um...yeah. Can you tell me where Haruhi is?" that just made the boy's smile widen. "So you're the one we've been waiting for!" he exclaimed as Haruhi can over with the twins. " Hey Ren. Good to see you. your just in time to see what I have to live with." Haruhi said guiding her friend over to the window and away from the hyper blond. The twins right behind them. "Okay I just hope they don't mind." Ren said taking a seat. "We don't!" the Twins said in unison. Ren laughed.

About an hour into this Ren was holding in laughter. By now she knew the host clubs names. Looking over at Mori and Hunny, it was like cute and ice put together. It was cute but funny. Kyoya was a weird one. He had charm and profit skills. He was mostly selling the stuff for the club. Well now she knew who manages the money in the club. Then she turned to her poor friend Haruhi man how can she stand that! HA! Her dear friend was acting like a boy and the girls wen Gaga 'I'm sorry my dear friend. But how can you stand it.' Ren thought as she laughed on the inside. On the out side though she looked amused.

Looking toward Tamaki she almost burst. He's was priceless! He would flirt with them, make them feel special. It was sick and funny. Man she should come here more often. Then to the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Oh ho ho. They toped the rest. It was twincest!(hey that rhymed) Man that was funny. If one was hurt the other would comfort him . It was cute but wrong. Then the girls would blush and scream. This was gold! "Alright its time for which one is Hikaru game!". They both had green hats on hiding the way they part there hair. But she saw who was who before hand. Apparently the girls loved this .She decided to let out a

small giggle as she watched them. Kaoru looked over at her much longer then necessary, then smirked. he had an idea, glancing at his brother he gave a mischiefs smirk. "Hey Ren-chan. Why don't you join us?" Hikaru caught on to his brother's idea. "Yeah why don't you see who's really Hikaru." the said girl game over and the group of girls sitting there screamed. "Oh my gosh! It the famous singer Ren Kawaguchi!" Ren sweat dropped as the girl pulled out there Cd's and or mini poster with a pen. "can you please sign this!" one exclaimed holding her stuff out. Ren just smiled and said "sure." signing the said idem then

handing it back to the girl. Then signing a few more. Thats when the line started. "Hold on everyone. Let me get this game done and them I'll sign some more." she said then turned to the twins. They gave her a weird look. "What?" she asked turning her head to the side in a cute manner. "your famous?" they said taking off the hats. "Yes, didn't you notice? I mean you two have most of her Cd's, well next to Tamaki." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up and writing something down. Ren sweat dropped .Wow even in the Host Club she can't get a break. "you mean your the lead singer of 'Shinning Star'!" they said shocked. Kaoru

blushed. He always had a crush on the lead singer. But never saw her or the music video's. Just her Cd's. And they don't show her face or the other members. Now here she is in front of him. Of course he thought she looked cute when she walked in and her name did sound familiar. But now! What could he do? "Yup, and don't go all fan-boyish on me, now lets play that game." Ren said smiling. Kaoru lost his blush and smirked. "All right game start!" they said placing the hats on then criss crossing with each other to confuse her. But her eyes were quick. When they stopped and looked at her. She smirked and before they could

ask she beat them too it. " This one's Kaoru ,and this one's Hikaru." she said smiling and removing the hats. She was right. Kaoru blushed when her hand lightly brushed his hair. "How did you know?" Hikaru asked noticing his brother's blush. She giggled and said simply. "It was easy, you two have a different vibe. Like in music. No matter how close you are. You'll have a different beat." the twins where shocked that was like what Haruhi said. They watched as she signed a few autographs. Smiling and laughing. Kaoru's blush grew. "May I interest you in the Ouran Host Club brotherly-love package. I'll through Haruhi's in as

well." Kyoya said going up to her. She smirked as she pulled out her wallet. "sell me all the books of the twins and Haruhi for the same price as it would be for the three, and I'll through in one song and a concert. And I'll split the profit with you 50/50" Kyoya thought for a moment. thinking how much money he'd make then nodded. Ren handed him the money with a hand shake then looked at the twins. "Hikaru can you get the background music off my stuff." she asked as Hikaru nodded heading over to get it. She then turned to Kaoru. He was staring at her with an emotion in his gold eye's that she couldn't describe. "Um

and Kaoru...." she stopped as she continued to look into his eyes. What was it about his eyes that got her. They were the same as Hikaru's but...there was something different. "Yes.." he said his eye's never leaving. "Um could you get my guitar. And help Hikaru it seems he can't find the Cd." she said looking away and at Hikaru who indeed needed help. Kaoru nodded and went to help his brother as she signed more things. What was wrong with him. He shook his head of thoughts that distracted him. Looking at his brother. He saw he wasn't looking for the Cd but at a sheet of paper. "Whats that in your hand?" Kaoru asked

looking over his brother's shoulder. But when he saw the paper he blushed bright red. In Hikaru's hand was a fan letter signed anonymous. But he knew who's letter it was. It was his. He wrote about his love for her in there and sent it. But that was months ago. Why would she still have it? "Thats a letter I got from

an admirer. He's the first person I know who likes me for me, and not just my talent." she said taking the note from Hikaru and holding it close. "you could say I developed a crush on him."she said grabbing the guitar and handing the Cd to Kaoru. Kaoru was still shocked to know that she had a crush on him. but having the disk put in front of him snapped him out of it. He knew what to do though and brought it over to the stario placing the disk in. the mike was already in place and she was standing there with a ocean blue guitar and a sapphire blue pick. Right as Kaoru was going to hit play. The doors to the 3rd music room

opened once more to revel the rest of the band ' Shinning Star'. One girl with short black hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore and outfit of all black, her name was Coral Musagi. Another girl had really light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a teal blue top and a pair of blue jeans and a pair o teal converses, her name was Kinna Hinaka. Then finally a girl with red hair like the twins and green eyes came in, she wore and out fit consisting of a red t-shirt, white pants, glasses, and red flats, her name was Shara Mikazuki. "hey guys how did you find me?" Ren asked as some of them glared at her while

the girls screamed. "Kyoya called us. Thanks by the way." Shara said nodding to the boy with the glasses. "how could you play with out us?" Coral asked getting her guitar out while Mori set up the keyboard and drum set for the other two. "sorry I had forgot my cell and I came up in a deal." Ren said scratching the back of her head. The girls just sighed taking there place as the host club went into crowd to watch. "Alright the song were going to play is Four Seasons!" Ren said as the music began.

(all four)

Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I will be OK

(Ren)

Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa

I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me wo tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai wo I believe

Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido

Kaoru blushed hearing her sing. This was his first time seeing her in person sining. And it made his heart race. As

looked at her.

Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara  
We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Donna touku demo stay with me

(all four)

Haru no hanareru no yoru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka

as Ren sang she saw Kaoru looking at her and she got that weird feeling again. Like when she looked into his eyes.

Or.......or when she got that letter. Could it be him.

Megareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

The host club was impressed as the girls screamed and the band bowed. "Thank you. Remember if you want to come to our concert in the host club. Buy your tickets from Kyoya-sempi." Ren said as the girls started to walk away. "you scheduled a concert?" Kinna asked as Ren plopped down onto a chair. Nodding her head as she closed her eyes. The other girls sighed. "silly Ren you work you self too much." Coral said looking at the circles under the girls eyes. They saw her take deep even breaths signaling she was asleep. Thats also when they saw a pale blue school blazer being placed over her. The girls looked up and saw on

of the twins. "Who are you?" Shara asked fixing her glasses. Kaoru looked at then answering simply " I 'm Kaoru Hitachiin." the girls looked at each other sharing a look before looking at he boy again. "so your the one that sent the love letter." Coral said slyly making the red headed boy finch. Kinna giggled. "don't worry when she's out she's out." that made him relax with a sigh. "so are you?" Kinna asked, Kaoru nodded with a little defeat. "fine we'll help. Just don't let us down." Shara said walking toward Kyoya. Probably to go over the concert a arrangements. While Kinna and Coral went where Hunny and Mori were. "just watch over her for a bit since the club ended." Coral said looking over her shoulder. Kaoru blushed but nodded. Hikaru came over to join his brother. ..and to make sure he wouldn't stop breathing.

"so what are you doing?" Shara asked looking over Kyoya's shoulder. The dark haired boy had been sitting there typing up things on his computer after the guests left. "nothing much just the arrangements for your concert and the profits we'll be getting and deductions from the cost of the equipment." he said as he continued his business. As Shara watched she notice an error. "um Kyoya-san, you made a mistake here." she said pointing it out to him. The host club and the two reaming girls looked in there direction. Could it be he actually made a mistake? Looking at the screen for few minutes. It turns out she was right. "thank you it seems your right." He said looking back at her. She smiled and said 'welcome'. The host clubs mouth dropped. Kyoya just imitated to a mistake and he gave a compliment. What was going on?

Coral and Kinna were sitting with Hunny and Mori just talking about different things. Some times kendo and Martial arts. "so what kind of sweets do you like Coral-chan, Kinna-chan." Hunny asked taking a bit out of cake. "well I like sour candy and chocolate." coral said from her seat by Mori. Kinna tilted her head in confusion. "i really don't know. I haven't thought about it." Kinna said bu got an idea. "But I know Ren likes the candy Chocolate covered cookie dough. You know like In the movie theaters that commoners go to." that reached Kaoru's ears. Is this what they meant by help? Kaoru just sighed, what was he going to do?

After a while it was time to head home but a little group had a problem. Apparently the tree girls had walked to Ouran and had no way to get Ren back home. They didn't want to wake her dew to her all nighters. "how about we give you a lift. "The twins said as Kaoru picked Ren up. She snuggled close to him unknowingly. He blushed. "Okay we live next to Haruhi." that made most of the host flinch. Kinna looked at the oddly. "What did I say?" she asked looking confused. Shara and Coral just sighed.

In the limo the group talked to each other as they pulled into the traffic zone. Thats when the limo came to a sudden halt. Throwing some people out of the seat. While some were lucky but got jerked around. Kaoru held onto Ren as it happened causing her to wake a little. Looking up a little she saw Kaoru holding her tightly due to the sudden jerk. She smiled a little closing her eyes. "Kaoru...?" she mumbled only low enough for him to hear. He looked down at her to see she was back to sleep. 'at least she's okay.' he thought as the car started moving again. "what was that!" Kinna said climbing back into her seat. "reckless

driver would be my guess." Shara said beside her. Despite the pain for some they laughed at that. They soon arrived at the apartments, and the girls led them to theirs. Which was next to Haruhi's. " her room is up stairs. We bought tree apartments this one is joined together and the one next door to the top floor is our studio."Coral said heading to the kitchen as Kaoru took Ren to her room. Her room was a little bigger then small. But still cozy. The walls were a pale green with few posters. Mostly of anime. Kaoru chuckled lightly as he carefully held her in one arm and pulled back her lavender covers with the other. He placed

her down gently and pulled the covers over her after taking off her shoes. Siting on the edge of her bed Kaoru looked around her room. Ren's room consisted of two dressers, a small desk, a ceiling fan ,a lamp, closet and a small lavender rung on the floor. Her room was peaceful. He didn't know when and he didn't know how. But he was now laying down beside her fast asleep.

(Down stairs)

"Looks like its getting dark out. why don't you stay the night?" Coral asked as she looked out the window. After a few mumbles the club agreed and Kyoya called to have there stuff delivered. "I'm going to tell Kaoru and see whats taking him so long." Hikaru said as he got up, Kinna got up too. "well I'm going to get dinner ready or would you all prefer take-out?" she asked turning to face the group. "Take-out?" Tamaki asked like he never heard the word before. Some people just sighed. "I'll get take-out." Kinna said with a sweat drop. Hikaru had to let out a small laugh as he made his was up the stairs. 'Some times boss could

be so stupid.' he thought walking up to the door and opening it. "Hey Kaoru where going to........" Hikaru stopped when he saw Kaoru asleep with and arm wrapped around Ren who was snuggled close to him. Smiling he closed the door quietly and went back to the others. After the pizza came and the guys stuff. They bid Haruhi goodnight and they all went to bed. Just wait till Ren gets up and see this surprise.

_Tiger: theres my new fanfic. But i'm still going to wrtie my digimon one. So don' worry right Lizz?_

_Lizz: right._

_Tiger: so tell me what you think_

_T,L,: read and review!_


	2. Day's of fun part1

Tiger-chan so here it is chapter 2

Lizz:yup so we hope you enjoy ^-^

Hikaru and Kaoru: Tiger-chan does not own Ouran high school host club

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ren was just starting to wake. It was cold in her room and she was hoping to get more sleep. Noticing there was something warm beside her. She snuggled closer to it. What ever she was snuggled next to smelt good. The funny thing though is that it smelt like guy soap. But why would that sent be in her room? Opening her eyes slowly she saw Kaoru next to her. He

was fast asleep. Ren blushed a the closeness. She had to get out of his grip. looking at the clock she noticed it was still early. Sighing she started to move back. But then Kaoru with out him knowing pulled her closer. Real close! She blushed brightly once again. This was way too close for her. She had to get up. And then meant getting him up now. Looking at the sleeping Kaoru she

smiled lightly. He looked cute and defenseless when he was sleeping. She let out a quiet giggle this was just to cute. Then remembering her how close they were made her blush darken. "K-Kaoru.....Kaoru wake up!" she said stuttering a bit lightly shaking his shoulder, which in her position is very difficult. The boy slowly opened his eyes to see a blushing Ren, he was about to ask

why she was blushing when he noticed there position. This made Kaoru blush as bright as Ren as he let her go "Sorry, sorry, you fell asleep last night and we didn't want to wake you...I guess I fell asleep too..." he trailed. Ren smiled a bit. He carried her to her room. the moment was ruined when the door burst open sending Kaoru flying off the bed. Kinna and Coral walked in smirking

like two cheesier cats. "My Kinna look at this. They just met yesterday and he already made a move." Coral smirked. "Yup, good thing he's cute." Kinna giggled. "Okay guys leave him alone. Why are you guys here anyways?" Ren asked looking at Kaoru. "They stayed the night. Come on Shara and Haruhi need help with breakfast. Tamaki must be causing a fuss." Coral smirked and winked

at Kaoru. Must be another helpful hint. he stood up and followed the girls out of the room. It was the girls first day enrolling so they couldn't be late. But that's not the fun part of the day...

After school....

Luckily Ren and Kinna had class with Haruhi and the twins. Shara had classes with Tamaki and Kyoya. And Coral had class with Mori and Honey. Gives you an age range for now. But now here's the fun part…

"Target in sight." a red head twin smirked. "Ready go guys!" the other ordered. The girls known as The Shinning Stars and a very unlucky Haruhi were grabbed and held firmly. "Why does this seem familiar?" Haruhi asked herself. A limo pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down revealing a sneaky looking Tamaki. "Good job boys. Now on to phase two." the window rolled up

and drove off. "Ohh yeah this is all to familiar." Haruhi groaned. "This happen often?" Ren asked. "You'd be surprised." Haruhi sighed as the guys whooshed the girls off to the new location. The Aqua Gardens a simple relaxing resort owned by Kyoya's family. The girls looked around in aww. "Wow everything looks so real." Shara gasped. "Yeah even the...ALLIGATORS!!!" Kinna screamed

and the group an away. Ren ran fast but bumped into something hard and fell on her butt. "sorry. Sorry...ohh Kaoru. hey any reason why you guys kidnapped us?" she asked staring up at him. "Yeah boss said he wanted to congratulate you guys on coming to Ouran." Kaoru smiled. "And, plus our mother made some new swim suits." Hikaru smirked. "Would you ladies like to try some

on?" they said in unison. "There is no way in hell you guys are getting me back into one of those bathing suits." Haruhi said. "Come on Haruhi they can't be that bad." Shara smiled at her. "Yeah come on." Ren said and they grabbed her and rushed off to the changing rooms. "NO TWO SUITS FOR MY LITTLE GIRL YOU GOT THAT!!" Tamaki screamed racing off after them. "Do you think he'll

ever get he's in love with her?" Kaoru asked his twin. "Do you think you'll confess you like Ren?" Hikaru smirked. "Shut up. In a way I did." "Letters mean nothing. She doesn't even know it was you." Hikaru pointed out. Kaoru sighed. Then screams could be heard from the girls changing area. The twins ran towards it and found an unconscious Tamaki outside. A little later the girls

stepped out in there suits. Haruhi once again in that yellow cover. Shara wore a purple two piece with a long tie skirt. Ren wore a red and midnight blue swim tank top and matching black swim shorts. Coral wore a blue and black sports one piece. Kinna wore a maroon one piece with ruffles in the front.

"Wow…" Kaoru said looking at Ren. "Come on guys lets go swimming!" Coral called. They all nodded and ran to the water. Honey was already in the pool. Haruhi sat down with Shara and the two drank some juice. "Hey Ren!" Coral shouted and splashed her friend. It ended in a splashing fight. Some of the guys and the girls all splashed each other like crazy. "any reason why you two

ladies are sitting out?" Kyoya asked sitting by them. "You know I don't like water parks Kyoya-sempi. But why aren't you in there Shara? I thought you loved the water?" Haruhi asked. "Ehh I just don't feel like swimming today a guess. Besides this place looks amazing I want to take in the scene first." Shara smiled at her. "Well there is a mountain top over by the springs. From up there

you can see the whole park." Kyoya said to her. "Okay can you show me?" she smiled up at him. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and nodded. The two left and Haruhi shook her head. "Never thought I'd see Kyoya-sempi with a crush." "Hey Haruhi!" Ren called. She turned her head to face her friend and wound up with water all over her face. "Water gun fight!" The twins yelled.

Everyone grabbed a water gun and the game began. Ren fired at Tamaki and laughed. Coral and Honey started to chase her. While she was running she slipped on a banana peel. Bracing herself for the hard floor she landed on something soft. Looking down she saw Kaoru. He was wincing in pain but a blush clear on his face. "Kaoru I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Ren asked him. "I'm okay.

You're the one who fell." He said smiling up at her. She stared into his eyes and caught her breath. There was something hidden in them she just couldn't figure it out. She helped him up and noticed something red on his arm. "Kaoru your bleeding!" She exclaimed. "It's nothing it'll wash off. It's just a scratch." He said trying to brush it off. She rolled her eyes and dragged him over to

the chairs. She damped a cloth with water and cleaned it.

"Hey Kyoya-sempi do you have any first-aid kits around?" Ren asked. "Yes there should be some by the medical center." He answered. "Thanks I'll be right back. Just hold that there to stop the bleeding." Ren smiled and followed Kyoya and Shara to the medical center. Kaoru had a faint blush on his face but smiled none the less. Hikaru looked at his brother. Shocked a little but not

unexpected. He went up to Coral and The others an idea latched in his head. "Hey girls. I have a question? What kind of rides does Ren like?" Hikaru asked as the girls looked up at him. Kinna suspected something was up. What was Hikaru planing. "why do you have a plan for them?" coral asked questionably. Hikaru smirked. "something like that." he said. The girls looked at each

other before nodding and turning back to the young boy in front of them. " she likes roller coasters, but not the ones that go upside down. She likes fast rides the go in circles. But not ferries wheels." coral said calmly. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "why not the ferries wheel? Thats like the best ride." he said looking at them like they were crazy. They sighed looking at him. "she's afraid of

high places. And we mean Rea_lly _high places." they said in unison. Hikaru inwardly smirked. This was perfect just what he needed to know. He wasn't going to let Kaoru get hurt. So all he had to do was scare her off. "thanks guys I'll tell Kaoru that late." he said then got up to go over to were his bother was getting treated by the girl he liked.

"Hold still! Its not that bad." Ren said as she dabbed a cotton ball with medicine on the scrape. Kaoru flinched. "Liar, it does too." he said playfully. Ren laughed making him smile. He liked her laugh a lot. "Oh don't be such a big baby." she said as she placed a bandage on the cut carefully. She smiled as she lightly kissed it. That made Kaoru blush. She blushed too when she noticed

what she did. "S-Sorry, I-I did that a lot to my little bother and sister's cuts at home." she said stuttering as she looked down. Kaoru only smiled. The blush still on his face. It was only a motherly instinct that she had acted on. "its okay I under stand." he said lightly. Ren looked up at him and notice that look in his eyes. Man this was bugging her. What is that emotion she sees. What is

this weird feeling she gets every time she sees it. As the two stared at each other. They barley noticed how close they were getting. They were and inch from kissing when Hikaru arrived at startled them. "Kaoru! You know how I feel about other people touching you." Hikaru said holding his brother close. Kaoru just sighed as he started to act with his brother. "But you were no

where to be found." Kaoru said cutely looking up at his brother with emotion in his eyes. Ren was about to crack again, all she need was one more little push ."you should have called me. I would have patched this up nicely." Hikaru said tracing around the wound lightly. Ren them started laughing like crazy. The two twins looked at her like she was. "Man you two really crack me up. This is

one reason you guys are the best." she said starting to calm down. Kaoru smiled at her. Though Hikaru gave a small one. "hey can I get your number. That ways we can call each other to plan stuff like coming here, or to an amusement park." she said going into her bag that was by the chair and taking out here phone. "sure." the twins saids simply as Kaoru took her phone and put the

number in. she smiled then took a photo of them. "that way I know its you two who call." she said putting the picture with the number. "now give me your phone. Both of you." she said holding her hand out. Kaoru reached into his bag and took out his phone. Hikaru just sat there clamming he didn't have his on him. "here. What are going to do?" Kaoru asked handing his phone to her.

Ren smiled as she took his phone and started to type her number in. "I'm adding my number silly." she said holding the phone in front of her and took a cute picture. She handed it back to him and smiled. "there all done." he smiled for two reasons. One. He had a way to contact her, and Two. He now had a picture to remember this day with.

The rest of the day went by quickly as the group has fun. They were now sitting in the back of a limo that Kyoya had called as they made there way home. "Looks like she's out again." Coral said as she looked at her sleeping friend. Ren was sitting by C\oral and Kaoru. Her head was now resting agents his shoulder. "Water parks or swimming always do that to her." Kinna mumbled with a

sigh. Causing every one to laugh. But not loud enough to wake the sleeping girl. As the limo pulled up to the apartments to let the girls out. Kaoru brought Ren into the house again. But this time when he tucked her in. he didn't fall asleep with her. He just smiled and pushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Good night," he whispered then genitally kissed her Kaoru got

back to the limo. Tamaki was going crazy talking about a Commoners field-trip. "Hey Hikaru, whats the boss talking about." He asked his twin as the others stared at the hyper blond. "tomorrow,were going to the amusement park with the girls. Coral set it up. There coming to get us." Hikaru said a small smile on his lips. Kaoru smiled though not for the same reason as his

brother. He would spend the day with Ren again. Even the other guys who had a small crush on the girls were secretly happy about seeing them again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiger-chan: there you go hope you like it ^-^

Kaoru: it was pretty good for a second chapter

Hikaru: why am i being made out to be the bad guy?!

Lizz: just go along with it.

T,L.: thank you read and review


	3. authors note

Hey every one Tiger-chan here sorry this is taking so long for the next chapter its just really hard to get the rides down for each person there are 8 rides in total for each member of the host club and the shining stars. Liz and I are working as fast as we can and hope you're not mad at us. We hope your looking forward to the next chapter cause its going to be one of the longest we have ever written.

Not to mention a few cute scenes here and there with the couples! Any way don't worry cause the new chapter is on its way


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiger: Here it is at last! hope you enjoy!**

**Day of fun part II**

**Everyone in the Shining Star household was sleeping peacefully until a certain manager came in. "All right! Up and adum! Time to get ready for your dates!" a girl about Hunny's height (and age) yelled. There were a few thumps and groans heard as the girls came out one by one. "Kaya…what's going on? It's like…." Kanna started looking up at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh! Girls where going to be late!" she yelled as the rest of the girls rushed to get ready. Kaya smiled as she chose this time to leave and wake Haruhi. When she came back the girls were ready. "Come on! We have to hurry. Ren, you're with me getting the twins. Everyone else gets the others," said the little one. Everyone just nodded avoiding argument. They were late enough, though how Kaya knew of this was a question to them. **

**(Ren and Kaya)**

"**OHOHOH, how about that McDonald's over there, can we go?! Pleeaaaase?!?!?" Kaya whined while clinging, sending Ren's arm across the wheel. The unfortunate driver failed to bite back a scream as the car swerved of course and nearly nicked the vehicles in the opposite lane. Once recovered, Ren smacked the passenger across the head. "Idiot! You nearly got us killed! And for the last time we'll be eating once we get to the amusement park!!" Yes, she and Kaya were good friends but sometimes her impatience **_**really**_** got to her.**

**Kaya slunk back into her seat incomprehensively mumbling about her poor grumbling stomach until they pulled into their first destination: the twins' house. In the nearly-deserted suburbs it took them nearly 5 minutes to drive down from the gate to the actual mansion. And boy, it **_**was**_** a mansion! Their car swirled around the fountain in the middle of their cobblestone driveway and came to a stop in front of grand pillars decorating the Classic-styled entrance. The two girls stared in awe from the perfection of the house when Kaya piped up, "Well screw this; you go get 'em." The other girl gave a sigh and stepped out of the red Camry and made her way to the doorway. Large twenty-foot cherry wood double doors loomed as she approached them and taking a deep intake of breath, reached for the doorbell and cautiously poked it, feeling the vibration of two guttural gongs shake the ground under her.**

**Catching herself from falling, Ren's attention was soon recaptured by an older man in a black tux swinging the door open. Having been informed of the girl's visit beforehand the butler motioned for her to enter and closed the large door in back of the girl. He motioned to the side and gave a quick, "Upstairs, second door to the left," before going off in the opposite direction, deserting Ren. Trying not to get distracted by the large size of the house and the decorations in it she quickly flew up the stairs and knocked on the appropriate door. **

"**Hikaru? Kaoru?" she called from the hallway and pushed open the door where she found the two of them in a deep slumber on the king sized bed in the room. **_**Sleeping. Right. Time to wake these idiots up**_**, she though nonchalantly and looked around the room until her eyes landed on a perfectly intact electric guitar complete with two square speakers. Of course they would have that even though she highly doubted they actually played.**

**Putting other thoughts aside she grabbed the guitar and plugged the speakers into the electric socket and quietly raised the volume to max. Putting the strap over a shoulder she readied a note and strummed the guitar strings, sending the blasting sound right in the twins' direction. The two jerked awake from the sound and let out a scream, grabbing onto each other from the shock. The two turned to find each other's faces and stared at each other. Finding the other closer than they liked, they simultaneously let out another yelp and tumbled backwards, falling on the floor. Ren, putting a hand over the guitar to cease the noise, couldn't help but to place her other hand over her stomach and laugh at their reaction.**

"**Ren?" "How'd you get in here?" "What time is it?" "Wasn't Tamaki gonna call us before?" was all they were concerned with as a small buzzing from their desk came to life. Swiftly one of them stumbled to the desk and answered and answered the vibrating cell phone.**

"_**Hey you two, Ren'll be over there in a moment so ju-**_**" a certain blond began before being cut off from the cell phone being snapped shut. "Fine, fine, let's go," Hikaru grunted and patted his wrinkled clothes.**

_**Finally!**_** Ren thought thankfully and led them outside to the driveway where Kaya was entertaining herself by balancing herself on top of the 10 foot tall fountain.**

"**Hey hey look what I can do!!!" she cheered but changed her expression to worry as she began flailing her arms as she lost balance.**

**As she crashed into the water Ren smacked a hand to her forehead. **

**(to Shara and the others in Shara's POV)**

**As the car pulled up to the Ootori estate, Shara stared up at it in amazement. It was big and modern like a weird sculpture. Kinna and Coral stared wide eyed along with her. Tamaki and Haruhi just nodded.**

"**You sure you don't want any help Shara? He can be quite the grouch in the morning." Tamaki asked again for the tenth time.**

"**I'm sure. Trust me getting these guys outta bed is enough practice." Shara said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out. "I'll only be a few. Make sure he stays away from my GPS."**

"**Right," the girls said as Tamaki went into his little phase.**

**Shara walked up the pathway to the doors and rang the door bell a few times. A few minutes later a girl in green dress and a cream mini coat answered the door. She had long wavy hair and the same grey eyes like Kyoya.**

"**Can I help you?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm looking for Kyoya Ootori. Is he in?" Shara asked.**

"**Yeah, he's here…but he's sleeping. You a friend?" She asked smiling.**

"**Yeah, Were going to an amusement park today and we wanted to invite him." Shara said politely.**

"**Good luck. Getting him up is like trying to wake the dead. Then once he is up he's a zombie. He's a hypertensive evil lord in the morning." She joked.**

"**Ehh, I'll take my chances. Where's his room?" Shara asked as she let herself in.**

"**Ummm down the hall and to the right…Last person who did this he ended up sending the special task on them," the girl remembered.**

"**I'll be okay. He owes me. Thank you, ummm…?"**

"**Fuyumi. I'm his sister," she smiled.**

"**Ohh, thanks," Shara bowed and set off skipping down to Kyoya's room.**

**Once there she opened the door to see the giant bedroom. 'Two stories for one bedroom? What was this guy?' She climbed the small stairs to the top by his bed and found him under the covers from the morning sunshine. The curtains right next to his bed. Shara got an evil idea. She tip toed over to them and slid them open wide to the bright sun.**

"**Rise and shine Kyoya, today is a new day!" Shara said cheerfully.**

**Kyoya groaned and turned on his side. Shara pouted and thought. 'Time for desperate measures…' Shara thought smirking. She dug into the small shoulder bag and produced a small notebook. She flipped through the small pages reading the best ones. Satisfied she stared at her prey. She pulled out a small body spray bottle out of her bag and placed it on the table. Then she took out a feather loose from his pillow. Then she took out a small wooden spoon and smiled. She tiptoed over to him with the feather and started to tickle his nose from his forehead to the tip of his nose. **

**Kyoya grabbed her hand and the feather and turned on the other side, then on his stomach due to the bright light. Shara pouted and did the next. She took the spoon and rolled the covers down from his shoulders lightly and his feet. She tapped the feet and his shoulders repeatedly until he twitched.**

**Kyoya sat up on his knees and glared at her. She just stood there smirking.**

"**What do you want?" he asked grouchy.**

"**We're going to an amusement park, wanna come?" She asked cheerfully.**

"**No," he said, grabbing her spoon and curled up on his side to sleep.**

"**Fine. Time for plan C," she smiled and took the body spray and sprayed his nose.**

**He shot up snorting the scent out and glared at her. She started to laugh, pocketing the bottle. Kyoya glared and threw a pillow at her and went back to sleep…or tried. Shara gasped as the pillow made contact with her face.**

"**That's it no more Mrs. Nice girl," Shara said stepping back to the foot of his bed.**

**Taking a running start she jumped on his bed. Kyoya reached up and grabbed her wrist and tugged her down pinning her between the bed and him. She felt his cold glare on her. But still smiling triumphantly.**

"**I didn't sleep 'till three, I'm tired and I do not want to go to an amusement park. It's childish and has nothing to do with me. Now if you don't mind," He said grouchily and plopped down to sleep not realizing Shara still next to him.**

"**Umm…Kyoya…"**

"**What?"**

"**How about we make a deal. You get up and go and I won't go to plan D," Shara said happily.**

"**Try all you want, I'm not getting up," he said and pushed her off the bed.**

"**Fine." She stood and ripped the covers off of him.**

"**SHARA!" Kyoya shot up.**

"**Hey this is plan E. Plan D was to dump honey on you, then coffee," she said.**

"**Grr, give me one reason I shouldn't have you hung by your toes by the Secret Security," Kyoya growled.**

"'**Cause if I'm hurt, the band can't play and you'll lose profit," Shara said smartly.**

**And with that…he, Kyoya Ootori…laughed.**

"**I'm up. Give me a few to change and get ready okay. You owe me," He said getting up.**

"**Okay, we ride any ride you want. Be quick." Shara smiled and skipped out of his room.**

**Ten minutes later he came into the car with Tamaki and Haruhi staring wide eyed as he climbed into the front seat.**

"**She…woke him…and he's not grumpy…" Tamaki said gapped.**

"**Told you. Now onward to Honey and Mori's!" Shara said happily as she started to drive.**

**(Outside Mori's and Honey's house)**

"**Okay Coral, you and I are gonna get these guys. You stay in the car and make sure the boys don't touch anything."**

"**Like I would," Kyoya said in a cold manner.**

"**Okay then. You still don't touch anything but help make sure Tamaki doesn't touch anything then. Come on," the girl said as she and Coral got out of the car.**

"**Wow…" they said as they stared up at the old fashioned styled house.**

"**Come on," Coral said as she rang the bell.**

"**Hello?" Honey's voice answered.**

"**Hello Honey! We're here!" the two called out.**

"**Okay Takashi and I will be down soon. Just let me brush my teeth," Honey said and left.**

**Five minutes later, Mori came out supporting a smiling Honey on his shoulders.**

"**Morning, girls," Honey smiled, "I brought a bag of candy for the breaks."**

"**Cool, be sure to share," Coral smiled up at him. "Hey ya Mori? How are Piyo and Tanuki?" **

"**There good. Piyo eats too much sometimes, though," he replied then climbed into the car.**

"**Wow…that's the most I've heard Mori-sempai talk," Haruhi said.**

"**Just gotta ask the right questions," Coral smiled and climbed in.**

**Shara starts up the car again and starts to drive to the Park. 'This is goanna be a very strange day,' Haruhi thought as she saw the scenery pass by the window.**

**When they arrived at the amusement park, Tamaki stared up at it in amazement. "So this is a commoner's amusement park!" Tamaki said excitedly his eyes glowed. The rest of the group just shook their heads at this. "Commoner's amusement park, managed by the rich," Ren said, patting him on the back as they made their way to the main gates. Once the tickets were paid for and their stuff checked by the security they entered the park and looked around. "This is awesome! Oh I'm so going on that and you're coming with me," Shara said as she grabbed Kyoya by the arm and lead him off to the Tea Cups. "Good luck Kyoya! Hee hee, he is going to need it," Coral said as she watched the two go off, one being dragged by the other. "Ohhh, let's go on that one, Takashi!" Huni said happily, pointing to the white and gold colored castle like building with numbers and gizmos. "That looks cool. Kaya and I will join you if you don't mind?" Coral asked looking at Mori and Huni. Mori looked at Coral for a few seconds then looked away with a slight blush on his face. "Sure," was all he said as they made their way to the ride. "Did Mori-sempi just blush?" Haruhi asked really confused. The rest just nodded also confused and shocked. Just then Tamaki noticed something and got as excited as a kid in a candy shop. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Let's go on that!" Tamaki said and dragged the poor girl off to the spinning ride known as Tiltawhirl. "Looks like it's only us four left here. What are you girls up too?" Kaoru asked as screams could be heard nearby. Looking up, the four saw the Tibetan mountain only know as Everest. Kanna and Ren looked at each other and smiled. "That! We want to go on Expedition Everest," they said together. The twins looked at each other then back at the girl. "If its Everest you want, then it's Everest you get."**

**(Kyoya and Shara at the Tea cups)**

"**May I ask you? Why did you decide to drag me onto this ridicules ride?" Kyoya asked as Shara pulled him onto a dark purple Tea Cup. "One, Kyoya, this ride **_**is**_** a bit ridiculous, and second of all, I like this ride." Was her only reply as the ride started moving. Shara then gripped the spinner in the center and started spinning them faster and faster and faster. Kyoya clutched his seat as they gained more speed. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said having a hard time keeping his glasses and himself from falling out of the cup."You think this is bad? You should see when were all together! We look like a tornado!" Shara said happily as Kyoya went pale.**

**When the ride end Kyoya stumbled out of the cup and made a mad dash for the gate. Shara blinked twice before following him laughing all the way, taking out her camera phone.**

**(Coral and Mori on it's a Small World)**

"**So what do you want to do after this?" Coral asked as she and Mori watched the small-sized teens talk. Mori just shrugged once or twice glancing at her. Just then a women and her daughter came up behind them. "Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be Coral from 'Shining star' would you?" the woman asked, catching their attention. "Why yes I am. What can I do for you?" Coral asked, noticing the shy little girl with her."Well, my daughter is a huge fan, would you mind a quick autograph and photo?" The woman asked. Coral smiled and told Mori to watch the others. He nodded and did as he was told still taking glances. "Okay, so who am I making this out to?" Coral said with a smile. "K-Kotomi…" the little girl mumbled. Coral smiled as she signed the autograph book. "Here you go Kotomi." The little girl smiled brightly as she took back the book. "Thanks!" Once the photo was taken, the woman thanked her and wished her a happy day with her boyfriend. At this both teens blushed. 'Causing the wait for the ride to be awkward.**

**(Tamaki and Haruhi)**

"**Are you sure you're okay, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked as she helped the usually hyper blonde off the ride. "I'll be okay, just a bit dizzy," he answered as they took a seat on the bench. "To tell you the truth, I never been on anything like that," Tamaki said with a smile. He looked really happy (and pale). "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that. So what now sempai?" Haruhi asked, looking around. Tamaki spotted a ride and told her. "How about that one?" he asked pointing at tit from a distance. Haruhi nodded and smiled. "Okay, we can all go on that one. Let me just send a message to the girls," she said. Quickly she typed out the message and sent it. "Really?" Tamaki asked as she nodded getting up as they walked to the waiting spot Tamaki taking a certain brunet's hand in his lightly.**

**(Hikaru and Kanna & Kaoru and Ren)**

**While waiting in line Ren was enjoying the sights of the remake temple "This is going to be so cool!" Ren said excited as she looked at the pit with the yeti statue and goblets at the bottom. "This coming from the girl who has a height-o-phobia," Kanna said nudging Ren a bit. She just giggled and nudged her friend back. "Oh cut it out. I'm trying to conquer that fear," she said happily. Kaoru looked at her with concern and with that hidden emotion. "You're afraid of heights?" he asked. You could hear the surprise and concern in his voice. Ren gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat and restart ten times faster. "Yeah, I have been ever sense I was little," Ren said, turning back to look at the pit as the line moved more. Kaoru gave a light smile and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "That does okay if you get scared just hold my hand, okay?" Kaoru asked his lover for her growing stronger. She looked at him in the eyes and saw that emotion…what could it be. But she put it aside for now and nodded her head as her answer as she smiled at him her own heart growing warm.**

**When the ride was over Ren was literally vibrating and laughing a bit. "Ren? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as they sat down on a bench. "Yea-yeah… never doing that again," she said smiling up at him he just chuckled and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. Kanna giggled lightly from her place by Hikaru. "Cute, aren't they?" she said pulling out her phone. "Yeah...cute," Hikaru mumbled, then looked over her shoulder. "So Tamaki wants us to meet him at Splash Mountain?" he asked as Kanna looked at him. "Yeah, HEY LOVE BIRDS COME ON WE HAVE TO GO MEET TAMAKI!" Kanna shouted causing the two to blush. "You don't have to shout!" Ren said getting up followed by Kaoru as the four made their way to the next ride. "And we're not love birds."**

**When everyone got there and went in they noticed the wait was short. So they talked some. They all found out how to never go on 'The Teacups' with the girls, and how awesome 'Expedition Everest' was. Though some embarrassing moments like Kyoya tossing his cookies was left out. Once they were on the ride they had went in twos. "This is going to be so much fun," Kaya said as they past the animal's singing. The girls nodded in agreement then screamed when they dropped. When the ride was over they were soaked and laughing. Then they got to Space Mountain and all but one was willing to go. "No," was all that came out of Ren's mouth as she looked up at the ride. Even though it's dim in there, she could see the track. "Oh, come on Ren, you were confident when we were listening to 'Get Down With the Sickness' on my iPhone" Coral said from her spot by Mori. Ren shrugged. And just looked up at the crazy thing she was going to do. She then felt something warm wrap around her shoulders and automatically knew it was Kaoru trying to comfort her. "Thanks," she said looking up at him. He just smiled reassuringly as they all got ready for the ride. Which sort of had Ren yelling at Coral 'I HATE YOU' at the top of her lungs while the others laughed.**

**When the ride was over they were all laughing and trying to calm down from the rush. "That was so cool!" Kanna said as she started to calm down from the laughing fit. "Yeah, so what do we do now?" Haruhi asked as they all calmed down. "Well Huni and Kaya wanted to go on Dumbo so Takashi and I are going to take them," Coral said, not noticing the fact that Mori blushed a little as she said his name. "Yeah, and I was going to show Tamaki-sempai the Enchanted Tiki room. He saw it on the way here and promised him that I would take him." Haruhi said a very excited Tamaki beside her. Shara and Ren laughed a bit. "Okay we'll all head for our separate rides and meet up at the Rain forest Café when were done. "Okay," everyone agreed and they all split. **

"**Where to next?"Ren asked as the group once again split, leaving her with the twins and Kanna to wander around the place to find something to do. "Hmmm. How about the Haunted Mansion," Hikaru said, smirking as he watched Ren flinch and looked over to where the building was. She gulped but nodded. Kanna just frowned at Hikaru who gave her a questioning look as they made their way to the ride. While waiting in the line Ren was shaking like a leaf making Kaoru look at her. "Ren? Are you alright?" he asked as she looked up at him. "No just a little …um…excited," Ren said as the doors opened and they walked in. "I hope Ren will be alright."Kanna said as her and Hikaru followed the group inside. "Why? It's just a kiddy ride." Hikaru said looking at kanna. He had to admit she was cute, heck she was beautiful, but he pushed that aside as he focused on just keeping him and his brother together. "Yes…That maybe true somewhat but cause of her past. Little things like this scare her, Badly. Yes, she has a lot of fears but she makes that up with kindness and caring for us," Kanna said worriedly. 'Crap,' Hikaru thought, all he wanted to do was scare her away, not bring up unwanted memories. **

**As their group walked into a room with no windows or doors except the one they came through, Ren was getting jumpy. Kaoru watched her questioningly. Bu when a voiced talked wand turned out the lights saying they were trapped. She jumped and grabbed the first thing close to her, which was him. "Ren?" Kaoru whispered to her as the lights turned on and the voice continued to talk and the pictures grew. Ren looked up at him fear clearly her eyes. "I'm scared. I know I sound like a baby but I just don't like scary things. Ever since I was little. I've had my share of it." Ren said hugging him. Kaoru's eyes softened as he hugged her back. "It's okay. What ever happened, I'm sorry, but I'm here now so I can help you through this if you get scared just hold on to me okay?" he asked her. Ren nodded looking him in the eyes. She was glad…she had him now to help. **

**Throughout the ride Hikaru and Kanna were worried. Kanna had told him of what happened to her. The nightmares, the masked chases, everything, as much as he wanted to scare her away, he felt guilty about this one. So when the ride ended they quickly got out to see Ren and Kaoru by one of the souvenir carts. "Ren, I'm so sorry I made you go on that," Hikaru said quickly seeing how close she was to his brother. As much as he didn't like it, he knew it brought her comfort and let it slide this once. "I…it's okay Hikaru, you didn't know how I would react it's okay," she said fully forgiving him. Hikaru just smiled lightly and looked at his brother. "Well, shall we treat them to a gift?" Hikaru asked Kaoru who nodded smiling back before asking Ren what she wanted. She pointed out a Jack Skellington doll. Kanna smiled up at Hikaru who looked at her once again in question. "What?" he asked as she started to giggle. Shaking her head she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. He asked her what she wanted and she picked up a Sally doll and handed it to him.**

**(Huni and Kaya with Mori and Coral)**

"**Come on Kaya-Chan!" Huni-sempai said as he pulled the girl to one of the Dumbos . Coral laughed as she and Mori got into one of their own. "Sometimes you wonder who is more hyper and happy Huni, or Tamaki." Coral said happily as they made sure they were strapped in as the ride started. It was a fun ride though at some point in the ride both couples seemed to have gotten closer the other causing each of the party to blush, but enjoy the closeness. Huni and Kaya made the elephant fly high and down low as they laughed excitedly the air rushing past them as Coral recorded all of it from her and Mori's part of the ride. When the ride was over Kaya gave Mitsukuni a kiss on the cheek saying that was fun which caused him to blush brightly. Of Course Coral had gotten it all of film and was grinning hugely with a sly look in her eyes. "Don't even think about it." Takashi whispered into her ear from behind her causing her to jump and blush from both embarrassment as well as the closeness. This made Kaya and Huni laugh and Takashi to smirk. "Don't sneak up on me like that" Coral said slapping his shoulder playfully. He just smiled at her as they all laughed at this as they made their way to the meeting spot.**

**(Tamaki and Haruhi the Enchanted Tiki room)**

"**So what kind of thing is this, Haruhi," Tamaki asked as they waited inside for the show to start. "Well its sort of a….well you'll just have to see." Haruhi said as the lights went out and the birds started to sing. It was really entertaining and fun. Tamaki was really glad about it but jumped a little when the Tiki goddess came out and zapped Arago. "So did you have fun Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked as they left the building. "Yes it was very interesting. Thank you for taking me Haruhi," Tamaki said smiling at her. "No problem, sempai. Now let's hurry and meet the others." She said taking his hand and started pulling him in the direction they needed to go. **

**(Kyoya and Shara)**

"**What are you dragging me on this time, Shara?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses as he stared at the happy girl. "It's a very fun ride. It's called Journey to Atlantis." Shara said happily as they climbed into their seats. "You shouldn't keep your glasses on, Kyoya." Shara said as she snatched them off, careful not to hurt him. Kyoya glared at her and took them out of her hands and put them in his pocket. "Next just say that and don't snatch them off my face," he grumbled as the safety bar was checked and the ride began. "But what's the fun in that….what the hell is with the mermaid?" Shara added as she looked around as the mermaid went from good to bad. "I don't know nor do I really care. How high does this ride go?" Kyoya asked as they made it to the diamond at the top. "To here then it drops" Shara said quickly as she held on to the bar. The rest of ride was fun though Kyoya wasn't too thrilled about getting wet. Even if it was just a little bit. "I am never doing that again," he said slightly annoyed as he put his glasses back on. "Oh don't be such a party pooper and come on! We have to go meet the others," Shara said smiling at him. Kyoya sighed and they started walking to the restaurant in the park. **

**A little after lunch, the group was walking around trying to find something to do lucky for them they had Tamaki. "OHHHH CAN WE RIDE THAT!!!???" Tamaki screeched and pointed to a giant roller coaster.**

**"The Wizarding World of Harry Potter?" Kinna said in disbelief.**

**"YES!!!" Tamaki said excitedly jumping up and down.**

**"Ummm you guys can go ride. I'll wait in the gift shop around back." Ren smiled and tried to sneak away.**

**"Hold on there, slick," Coral said and grabbed the back of Ren's shirt before she runs away.**

**"Come on sweets, this will be fun," Shara begged.**

**"But...I don't feel so good and we just ate," she tried to buy her way out of it.**

**"But come on Ren my dear! It will be fun! And exciting and...and experience you can look back on..." Tamaki trailed off.**

**"Look we'll make a deal," Kinna smirked.**

**"We get you anything you want from the gift shop, photos included. And you'll be off dishes duty for a month," Shara sighed.**

**"Ummm....throw those two in the Weasley twin costumes and pictures and we have a deal." Ren bargained.**

**"Deal," the girls agreed.**

**"Did anyone think to ask us what we thought?" The twins said together.**

**"Nope," the girls replied.**

**"I believe that you two are outnumbered," Kyoya smirked.**

**"Then let's go!" Tamaki shouted and rushed towards the line.**

**"I'm so goanna regret this..." Ren mummbled.**

**"Come on. It won't be that bad. It might just be fun," Karou smiled at her.**

**"Easy for you to say. You're not freaked of heights..." she gulped and followed the rest of them.**

**'Scared of heights huh....' Hikaru thought and followed the rest behind his brother.**

**Two seconds from the ride everyone looked up and saw the ride at its full height. Ren got an uneasy feeling in her gut as they people on the ride screamed in both terror and glee. As everyone gathered on and waited for the ride to start, Ren started to shake in fear from her seat. Kaouru looked over at her and took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, breathing in deep they all climbed on.**

"**Wow this thing is huge!" Hikaru said smirking at his plan.**

**Ren started to pale again. Breathing in deep again, she clung to the bars that strapped her in. The ride starts to go slowly the theme song playing in the background. They exit the small hole and there soon flying on a Quidditch field. It zooms through loops around the bleachers, the podiums, and around the goals. As quick as it started it was over. Everyone got off with the rush, Ren shaking a bit.**

"**That was great! We should do it again!" Hikaru said.**

"**Ummm I don't think so….But you two need to hold up your end of the bargain." She smirked.**

"**Huh?" the twins looked confused.**

***Time gap***

"**This-**

"**Is so-**

"**WRONG!" The twins said together dressed as Fred and George.**

**Everyone starts to laugh a bit. Then Shara comes back with the pictures.**

"**Here we go. Hehehe, nice outfits, boys. Okay here are the pics might I say, nice face Tamaki." She smiles holding up Tamaki's picture of him screaming his head off.**

"**Wow…This is one for the books!" he said taking it from Shara.**

"**Okay, okay what's next?" Kinna said pocketing her picture.**

"**Jaws, then Indiana Jones." Ren smiled.**

"**Okay, then we can split up and do whatever." Haruhi said.**

"**Cool let's get going." Coral smiled as everyone walked out of the gift shop.**

**The group walked over to the Jaws ride and waited in the short line. Tamaki getting excited again and Honey getting a bit scared by the shark.**

"**It's okay Honey, it's not real. Its fake a robot," Kaya smiled up at him on Mori's shoulders.**

"**Still it's kinda scary don't you think Kaya-chan?" He asked.**

"**A bit, but it's still fun," she replied.**

"**Hehehe those two are cute," Shara smiled whispering to herself.**

"**You're going to meddle?" Kyoya sighed looking down at her.**

"**No…but nudging helps. And there are quite a few people who need nudging around *bumps into Haruhi who knocks into Tamaki* here." She smiled.**

"**You are going to be a big handful." Kyoya points out.**

"**You have no idea" The girls replied.**

**They boarded on the small boat and floated around the small harbor, the driver freaking out whenever the robot shark came close to the boat. As the shark shook the boat, it sent Kaya towards the edge. Mori who was sitting next to her caught her by her arm and sat her back down in the seat. Honey looked worriedly over at his friend.**

"**Kaya you okay?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled and thanked Mori.**

"**You sure? That was pretty scary" Honey said, "Here, hold Usa-chan. He'll make you feel better."**

**Kaya smiled and took the small toy. Honey's and Kaya's hands brushed a bit and they blushed as Kaya hugged the doll. Mori smiled and bit and pretended not to notice. As the shark came at them again Tamaki jumped out of surprise and held onto the ceiling (Artie here actually saw this happen! Artie: yup hilarious). Haruhi laughed a bit along with everyone else as the ride came to a stop as the driver shot at the shark. Everyone got off still a bit shaken.**

"**Nice jump, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi giggled.**

"**Ummm thank you Haruhi…I think," Tamaki replied.**

**Everyone laughed and walked into the Indiana Jones ride. As they walked in, Ren noticed it getting a bit dark. Jumping at small sounds and a small shiver here and there. Kaoru noticed this and smiled a bit before taking her hand. She gasped but calmed somewhat as they walked.**

"**They look cute don't you think?" Kinna smiled to Hikaru.**

"**Whatever," Hikaru shrugged and followed close behind.**

**Kinna had a funny feeling she knew what was going on but kept to herself for now. She'd confirm it later.**

"**I'm surprised Kaoru. Normally you're jumping out of your pants by now," Hikaru smirked using his host charm.**

"**Hikaru, that's mean," Kaoru said playing along.**

"**I-it's okay Karou….I'm not so good in the dark either," Ren confessed not noticing the act.**

"**Well you're a girl. Girls are naturally afraid of the dark," Hikaru smirked.**

"**That's not true Hikaru," Haruhi countered.**

"**But you're afraid of lighting and thunder Haruhi," Tamaki said confused.**

"**That's….something different." She retorted climbing into the car/cart.**

"**Come on Ren you can sit next to me. We chickens gotta stay together," Kaoru smiled.**

"**O-okay," She stammered and climbed in after him.**

**Hikaru rolled his eyes and climbed into the seat behind them. As the ride took off Hikaru's plan was starting to form quicker and quicker. Once the ride finally came to a stop, Ren was relived and excited.**

"**That was fun…" Ren smiled.**

"**Yeah even Tamaki screamed at the snake," Shara giggled as Tamaki tried to explain why.**

"**Okay let's split up here to cover more ground. We'll all meet up by the Ferris wheel before we go and take one last trip on it okay?" Hikaru smirked.**

"**Okay." Everyone chimed and went off on their own groups Tamaki's pick of course.....**

**Tamaki dragged Haruhi onto the Revenge of the Mummy ride. Reluctantly, Haruhi went with him. Mori and Coral were watching Honey and Kaya as they went off to the Twister ride. Hikaru and Kinna went off to the test track. Kyoya and Shara went to the Jurassic Park ride. And Karou and Ren went to go play games.**

**(with Kyoya and Shara)**

**"Why are we going on this?" Kyoya asked annoyed waiting in line with Shara.**

**"Cause I like dinosaurs and the effects on this ride are really cool," Shara said with a big smile.**

**Kyoya looked at her skeptically and sighed, pushing his glasses up causing the sun to glare his glasses. Shara was a head shorter than him so only the top half was glared to her. Shara had to admit, for a cold hearted guy he was pretty handsome...She shook her head. No way. No dating. Not now at least. Later, after school. Less distractions...**

**"Having second thoughts?" Kyoya asked.**

**"Huh? Oh no way! I've been dying to go on this ride since we got here," She replied getting excited again.**

**"I'm not sure who's worse you or Tamaki." Kyoya sighed and pulled out his new hand held and did some small work.**

**Shara glared and snatched it from him and stuffed it in her purse. Kyoya let out a small growl and turned to her. She looked up at him and smiled big and walked a bit more up in the line.**

**"I was doing something important," Kyoya said with a strained voice.**

**"You work too much. Ever think about a day off? A day of fun?" Shara asked him.**

**"I don't have time for fun...I barely have time to sleep. I don't even know how I get talked into these things sometimes." Kyoya rolled his eyes and moved up the line with her.**

**"Make time. You strain yourself now then you'll never get anything accomplished," Shara said smiling up at him.**

**"I'm the third Ootori son," Kyoya said rehershed.**

**"So?"**

**"So I want to prove that I can be just the same as the first son. That I don't need to be the older one to be great," Kyoya's voice went monotone and they moved up a bit more.**

**A light mist sprayed over them and Shara let out a small sigh and giggle as the cool water hit her skin. She looked up at Kyoya and looked him straight in the eye....after sitting on the rail that guided them to the ride first.**

**"If you need to prove something to someone, and that person can't see it by now how much you work and care about what you do. Then that person isn't worth being proven to," She smiled and jumped down.**

**She opened her purse and handed him his hand held back. She smiled and skipped to the ride. She turned back to smile at him.**

**"You know, your pop sounds like a really weird dad. Kinda like my own folks." She jumped into the seat and Kyoya stood there shocked then shook it off and climbed into the ride with her.**

**He didn't pay attention to the ride much. He did notice when the dinosaur jumped out how Shara let out a small shriek and laugh afterwards. And how she crossed her legs when she sat, ankles in. This girl was strange....he slipped his hand held back into his pocket, and enjoyed the rest of the ride.**

**(With Karou and Ren hehehe you know you all wanted this one hehehe)**

**"This....*toss* game.....*toss* is rigged.....*toss*"**

**"I told you I'll just give you one of mine," Karou sighed as he watched Ren toss and miss yet again.**

**They have been playing ring toss for about....20 minutes now and Ren......has lost every time...**

**"No. I told you i wanna win myself thank you very much," Ren narrowed her eyes and tossed another ring...and missed.**

**Karou tried to hold in another laugh and put down there bag of prizes and stood behind her. He stood behind her and took the hand with the ring and gripped it into a position to angle the ring. With his free hand he pushed the small of her back and made it straighter. He placed his chin on her shoulder and bent her elbow with the ring a bit. Ren could feel her face grow hot and the blush rise to her cheeks. 'Damn hosting abilities.....' she thought.**

**"Just relax and throw," Karou said and helped her throw the ring.**

**They watched as it flew through the air. As it fell from the air. As it bounced off of the bottles. Circle one.....Then fall between the bottles. They stared for a few minutes then burst out laughing.**

**"Nice one teach. Epic fail," Ren said wiping a tear away from all her laughing.**

**"I tried. You done? We gotta go meet the others now." Karou said still laughing.**

**"Yeah." She nodded and grabbed her bag.**

**They walked to the Ferris wheel and Ren felt her stomach drop.....This was something she really didn't want to do. She hated heights. Maybe she could talk herself out of it? Or pretend to be sick? Or-**

**"Okay you two are next! Have fun!" Hikaru shouted and pushed Karou and Ren into a car.**

**The door slammed shut and the ride began to move. The girls looked at each other worried....they knew how Ren was with heights. Hikaru smirked and climbed into his car with Kinna.**

**"Why'd you do it?" Kinna asked once the doors shut.**

**"Do what?" Hikaru asked as he looked over Kinna's shoulder at his brothers' car.**

**"She said she didn't like heights. Yet you insisted on this ride to be the last. This thing is like twenty stories high. What do you have against her? Don't say you don't. I've seen the smirks you get when she admits some things. Then you use them against her." Kinna glared.**

**"She didn't object when we asked her." Hikaru said smartly.**

**"She wasn't paying attention. She's probably freaking right now. You're one twisted person to want to make girls cry from their fears." Kinna's glare intensified.**

**"I have my reasons. You don't like them then do something about it. But when it comes to my brother and me.....no one stands between us." Hikaru glared back then narrowed his eyes at the car in front of them.**

**Kinna turned around and smiled.**

**"No offence but your plan is back firing bad."**

**(In the next car)**

**"What did i tell you? Don't look down." Kaoru sighed amused as Ren inched away from the window holding the stuffed purple panda she won.**

**"Just breathe. Breathe...in, out...in, out..." Ren chanted.**

**"Hmm, we need to get your mind off of this..." Kaoru thought as Ren scooted closer to him.**

**Not that he minded but he wanted her to feel a safer now. He put his arm around her and held her a bit closer. He had an idea.**

**"Okay this ride is about...ten minutes long. How about we play twenty questions or something to get your mind off of this. Okay?" Karou asked looking down at her.**

**"O-okay..." Ren stuttered and held the panda closer.**

**"Okay. Umm, you first then." Karou chuckled not knowing what his question should be.**

**"Ummmm...How many prizes did you get?" Ren asked shakily.**

**"I think twenty, five more 'cause those girls were just weird." Kaoru shook his head trying to rid the image.**

**"Hehehe, you didn't even say two words and lost twice and they still gave you prizes. Not to mention their numbers," Ren giggled.**

**"Ehh, they're not my type." Karou shrugged.**

**"What is your type then?" Ren asked.**

**"Ahh--! You asked already my turn," Karou smirked.**

**"Fine, you go," Ren rolled her eyes and waited.**

**" What's your favorite color?" Karou asked not sure, and caught on spot. He should have just let her talk.**

**"Hehehehe busted. My favorite color is blue." She replied and tried not to laugh.**

**"Okay....your turn." Karou said a blush rising in his face.**

**This went on for about five or so minutes. Then they finally got to the top. They stopped for a sec and Karou looked out the window. He turned to Ren and offered a hand to her.**

**"Come on this is awesome. You have to see this. I'll hold on to you I promise. If you hate the view then you get my prizes. Deal?" Karou smiled at her.**

**"O-okay....." Ren took a deep breath and inched to the edge just enough to look out the window. It was dark out now and the whole park was lit up. Ren smiled at the sight. The whole place was like Christmas.**

**"See? And were still-", Kaoru gets cut off as the ride jerks to a stop, "-moving."**

**"Great. " Ren took a deep breath and went back to her seat and shut her eyes.**

**"Okay...let's continue the game then. Maybe-" Kaoru stopped when he heard her mumble something. More like sing mumble. The ride wouldn't hold forever. He moved to her seat and wrapped her in a hug. She cuddled into him and continued her quiet song.**

**Three minutes later they started to move again. They reached the ground they walked out and waited for the others. Once they unloaded, the girls ran to her.**

**"Ohh, sweetie, you okay?"**

**"Yeah were sorry you had to go on that."**

**"You want something to eat to calm your nerves?"**

**"Yeah or play some games?"**

**"Yeah or-"**

**"Guys! I'm okay. Won't be doing that again but I'm okay. Come on its getting late and we should head home," Ren sighed.**

**"Okay. Hehehehe wanna hear something funny? I got Kyoya sick on the tea cups." Shara smiled triumphantly.**

**"No proof," Kyoya said in a monotone from behind them.**

**"**_**Au contraire**_**, my strict pal. That's why they invented camera phones. AHH!!" Shara took off running ask Kyoya chased her for the phone.**

**"Never thought I'd see Kyoya-sempai do that. Then again it is Shara were talking about," Haruhi shrugged.**

**"You sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked Ren once more when they got to the cars.**

**"Yeah, thanks for helping me Kaoru," Ren smiled at him.**

**"Anytime," he rubbed his neck as his face went red a bit. Thank god for night time.**

**"AHHHH!!!!" Tamaki squealed.**

**"What?" Honey asked still sharing a cotton candy with Kaya.**

**"I saw something under the car...." Tamaki shook and hid behind Haruhi.**

**"You have got to be kidding me." Kinna asked.**

**"Nope," Hikaru replied, "That's boss for ya."**

**"Hmm, let me see." Kaya said and looked under the car, "OOO!!!!!"**

**"What?!" Everyone yelled and panicked**

**"It's a kitty!" She smiled and held it up for everyone to see. It had black fur and blue eyes.**

**Everyone fell back and Kaya looked at everybody confused.**

**"Please....no more surprises today," Ren sighed.**

**"Can we keep it?" Kaya asked petting it.**

**"It is cute. What do you say girls?" Coral smiled.**

**"HAI!" they cheered.**

**"Sweet, we get a kitty!" Shara did a small happy dance which was stopped by Kyoya's hand on her head.**

**"What are we gonna name it?" Kinna asked scratching it behind its ears.**

**"Umm...Supi?" Kaya asked.**

**"Cool. Little Supi it is," Ren smiled and held the small kitty and opened the car door.**

**"Very strange day," Haruhi said to herself as she climbed into the car with everyone else.**

**Tiger: well I wonder if anything big will happen soon *grins evily***

**Twins: Read and Reveiw.**


End file.
